


No Filter

by macaronize



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry this is a mess, Identity Reveal, Marinette can't keep her mouth shut when she's tired, Reveal Fic, adrienette - Freeform, group project, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronize/pseuds/macaronize
Summary: "Marinette truly did have no filter when she got super tired.  That's how she first told Alya about her crush on Adrien, and the thought of the same thing happening with Adrien himself made her want to crawl into a hole and never come out." Little did she know, there could be much bigger things to reveal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A non-angsty reveal!
> 
> This is a mess. I'm a mess. I'm sorry. Enjoy my first Miraculous fanfic.

 "I can't work anymore," Nino whined, "I'm tired." 

 "We're almost done, Nino," Adrien said not looking away from the screen where he was doing his research.  Miss Bustier assigned Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette a group project, so they all went to Marinette's house to work on it. 

 "But it's after midnight!" Nino sprawled out on the floor dramatically. 

 Adrien's eyes widened, "It is?" He scrambled to find his phone, "Nathalie is going to kill me."  

 "Relax, Adrien," Alya said, "Marinette's parents let her have boy-girl sleepovers all the time!"  Well, not all the time.  It was only before she met Alya that her parents let her have the whole class over for sleepovers, since she didn't really have a best friend then. 

 Marinette squeaked. 

 "They do?!" Adrien looked baffled, "I've never had a sleepover before." 

 His three friends gasped, "You haven't!?" 

 "Alya, a word," Marinette pulled her best friend with her in the bathroom. 

* * *

"Alya, what are you doing?" Marinette whispered as soon as the door closed behind them. 

 "I'm just trying to help, girl, so you can finally spend time with Adrien," Alya smirked. 

 Marinette bit her lip, "But you know what happens when I stay up super late…" 

 "You become Miss Truth-teller.  I know.  That's how I've learned so much about you," She laughed.  It's a miracle Alya never spoken about Ladybug at their sleepovers or her identity would be revealed.  She always made sure to steer her away from that topic of conversation. 

 "And what if I accidentally tell Adrien that I have a crush on him?" Marinette's just kept getting higher in register as she got more and more hysterical. 

 "Girl, relax," Alya put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'll make sure that doesn't happen.  You won't tell if that topic doesn't come up." 

 "But what if it does?" 

 "Then, I'll be sure to put a hand over your mouth." 

 Marinette considered it.  It would be nice to spend some time with Adrien.  She's actually been able to talk to him without stuttering recently and would love to get to know him better.  However, she wasn't sure it was worth the potential embarrassment.  She truly did have no filter when she got super tired.  That's how she first told Alya about her crush on Adrien, and the thought of the same thing happening with Adrien himself made her want to crawl into a hole and never come out. 

 "I don't know, Alya…" 

 "He's never had a sleepover before. Don't you wanna be part of his first ever sleepover experience?"  She said. 

 "Damnit!"   

* * *

 "Okay, so I just asked my parents and they said you could stay over to work on the project," Marinette informed her friend. 

 Adrien looked like he just won the lottery, "Really?  Are you sure that's okay?" 

 "Yes! Don't worry," Marinette assured him.  Inwardly praising herself for not combusting at how cute he looked. 

 "I'll just have to check with Nathalie." 

 Adrien was allowed to stay, but only because he told his father that he was staying at Nino's.  He said he knew his father would not approve of staying over a girl's house, though he didn't understand why it mattered.  They were all just friends (well, Alya and Nino were a couple, but that didn't affect him,) so who cares about their genders.  Marinette noted how easy it was for Adrien to lie to his father and couldn't believe that perfect model Adrien Agreste could be so accustomed to lying. 

 "Alright, now let's get to work,"  Alya said, "I don't want to be up all night working on this project." 

 "But isn't the point of sleepovers to stay up all night?" Adrien asked innocently. 

 Alya snorted, "Oh, sweet, sweet Adrien. So innocent. So naïve.  You can stay up all you want. I need my beauty sleep." 

 "I'm with Alya on this one," Nino said. 

 "Oh, you two just want to sleep together," Marinette deadpanned, "which reminds me.  No funny business in my bed!" 

 Alya gasped in mock surprise, "To think that my best friend would even accuse me of considering such a thing!" 

 "Yeah, yeah.  Let's just get to work." 

 They all returned to their research in silence.  Marinette began losing track of time.  Alya "went to the bathroom" at around 2 am and never came back.  Nino disappeared shortly after.  They both fell asleep in Marinette's bed and would not wake up no matter how much Marinette tried to shake them.  Adrien and Marinette finished the project at around 3, which is way past the time Marinette's filter flies out the window. 

 "And done!" Marinette printed their project. 

 "Yay!" Adrien said in a monotone voice. 

 "Finally,"  Marinette yawned, "I don’t think I could've gone on any longer." 

 Adrien only yawned back in response. 

 "You're tired," Marinette said.  Good, she couldn't embarrass herself while they were both sleeping, "You can sleep on the chaise lounge in my room.  Alya and Nino already took the bed..." 

 "But where will you sleep?" He asked. 

 Marinette walked to her closet to get her extra pillows and blankets, "Oh, I'll just take the floor." 

 "Are you sure?  I could take the floor--" 

 "Don't be ridiculous," Marinette was too tired to swoon over his consideration, "Just go to sleep."  She practically threw a thick blanket at him. 

 "O-okay," he made himself comfortable on the chaise. 

 Marinette's only response was to turn off the light.  

* * *

"NO!"  

 Marinette was jolted awake by a single syllable in the dead of night.  She must have dozed off, but who... 

 Adrien tossed and turned in his sleep.  Marinette found his obvious distress unsettling. 

 "Adrien," she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. 

 Adrien flinched at the contact, still fast asleep, "no." 

 "Adrien!" She said louder, giving him a good shake. 

 "Don't hurt her!" He screamed.  It was a miracle the whole house wasn't awake by now. 

 "Hey!" Marinette said with just as much volume, putting a hand on each of his shoulders. 

 Adrien's eyes shot open.  She's never seen his green eyes filled with such panic.  His hair was drenched in sweat, and she could feel his heart beating at a mile a minute. 

 "Hey, it's okay," she said gently, "everyone's safe." 

 "Marinette," he was panting quite a bit, "I'm sorry I woke you." 

 She looked at him in disbelief, "You're sorry?  Adrien, you don't have to be sorry for having a nightmare." 

 "But you were sleeping and--" 

 "Sh," she awkwardly pat him on the shoulder, "It's alright.  Everyone has nightmares.  Do you—uh—maybe want to talk about it?" 

 He hesitated, "Actually, I'd rather try and keep my mind off of it." 

 "O-okay," Marinette realized she was still touching her crush and pulled swiftly pulled her hands away to give him some space, "Well, we could go downstairs and watch some TV.  If you want to, that is." 

 "I'd like that." 

 And that's how Marinette ended up on her couch next to Adrien Agreste at 3:30 in the morning with a blanket wrapped around both of their shoulders. 

 "Here," Marinette handed her guest the remote, "You can pick what we watch." 

 "Are you su--" 

 Marinette nodded. 

 "Okay,"  Adrien flipped through the channels and eventually settled for Sailor Moon. 

 Marinette was surprised, "You like Sailor Moon?" 

 "It's only my favorite series of all time!" 

 "Mine too!"  Marinette admitted, "I was dressed as Sailor Moon for like 5 Halloweens straight in when I was younger." 

 "So, was I!" 

 Marinette laughed, "Really?" 

 "Yeah," Adrien's smile faltered a little, probably thinking she was judging him. 

 "That's awesome!" She assure him. His smile grew even bigger than before. 

 They watched a few episodes, animatedly talking about their favorite parts.  It was 4:30 when Adrien excused himself to the kitchen to get snacks.  Marinette could've sworn she heard him talking, but wrote it off a some kind of late night phone call.  It was none of her business anyway. 

 He came back shortly after, and promptly fell asleep on her shoulder. Marinette was grateful that he wasn't awake to see her blush.  He looked so peaceful with a small smile on his face.  His golden blonde hair was all messy, reminding her or someone else she knew, but couldn't quite put her finger on who.  He just looked so unbelievable beautiful.  She tried to keep her eyes focused on the TV after he initial oogling, trying not to think anything that she wouldn't be okay with saying out loud. 

 At around 5 am, her stomach growled, and she slowly removed herself from Adrien's sleeping form.  Cereal sounded really good.  She opened the cabinet and took out her favorite box.  Behind it she saw Tikki. 

 "Tikki? What are you doing in the--" 

 And then she noticed her kwami wasn't alone.  She was accompanied by a small black cat version of herself.  But that means--it must be Chat Noir's kwami.  Oh god, Chat Noir's in her house.  Marinette couldn't help but let out a poorly concealed squeal as she lost her Balance and fell flat on her tailbone. 

 "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god," she muttered to herself over and over ignoring the sting of her fall.  Chat Noir is in her house, but who? Nino? Alya?  Oh, who was she kidding, there was only one blonde with green eyes in her house right now, and Alya and Nino had both been akumatized.  

 "Marinette?"  Adrien, or should she say _Chat Noir_ , called from the other room.  Great she woke him up, "Are you alright?" 

 Marinette couldn't respond. She was frozen sitting on the floor, staring at the black kwami, who seemed to find this situation very amusing. 

 "Marinette…" Adrian's voice was coming closer.  Marinette scrambled to hide both kwamis under a frying pan.   

  _Okay, Act natural, Marinette,_ She thought, _Nothing is wrong.  Everything's fine._  

 Adrien walked into the kitchen to find his friend sitting on a frying pan, "Are you okay?" 

 "You're Chat Noir!" She blurted.  So much for acting natural… 

 Adrien paled, "W-what?" 

 The frying pan moved under her and the black cat kwami flew out from under, "We've been caught…" 

 "Oh my god!" Marinette dramatically fell to the floor, "You actually _are_ Chat Noir! Oh my god, and I'm Ladybug!" Marinette yelled unable to keep her thoughts from becoming words due to her current state of exhaustion. 

 Her crush stood there, gaping at her.  Wait, her crush, Adrien, who she just found out is Chat Noir which means… 

 "Oh my god!  I have a crush on Chat Noir!" She quickly put her hand over her mouth.  She had definitely not meant to say that out loud. 

 "What?!" Adrien snapped out of his daze and started pacing, running his hands through his hair, "Y-you're Ladybug?! You have a crush on me?!"  

 She reluctantly lifted the inverted pot to reveal Tikki.  The kwami gave a small wave. 

 "Yes?" She grimaced waiting for his reaction. 

 He paused to process this information. His distraught expression turned into a grin, "Somebody pinch me I must be dreaming!" 

 "Huh?" She had not expected him to be happy. 

 He launched himself at her pulling her into a hug, "You're Ladybug!" 

 "You're suffocating me," she replied. 

 "Sorry," he let go, giving the girl some space, "I got a bit too excited." 

 She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face to his chest in an attempt to hide her blush, "Silly kitty." 

 "Are you blushing, My Lady?" He teased. 

 She bit her tongue to keep the "Yes" from coming out of her mouth.  She refused to give him the satisfaction. 

 "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" 

 She groaned, "Oh my god, you're the worst!" 

 "Funny, I happen to remember you mentioning your crush on me just a few minutes ago," He smirked. 

 She took a step back, "well, if I could learn to keep my mouth shut…" 

 "Please don’t," he said sincerely, "I don't think I've been this happy for a while." 

 Marinette's heart swelled and broke simultaneously.  How could someone so wonderful such a sad life.  It wasn't fair. Marinette knew little about his mother's disappearance and his father's distant and overprotective nature, but she knew that Adrien could have easily ended up like Chloe.  The fact that he is still so kind and playful and compassionate just makes her like him even more, "I really want to kiss you right now."  

  _Oh, god, no! Why did I say that? Abort! Abort! Ab--_  

 "Okay." 

 Both teenagers turned bright red. 

 "What?" Marinette squeaked. 

 "I mean. You could, but you don't have to...if you didn't mean it--" 

 But Adrien didn't get to finished his thought before the small girl in front of him yanked him down to her height by the shirt and pressed her lips to his.  It took a moment for Adrien to react.  He was kissing Ladybug. _Marinette_. His long time crush and semi-new friend all in one. It was bit confusing, but that was not something he was ready to deal with so late at night.  He wasn't gonna let this moment pass by.  

 He let himself relax into her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer.  It only lasted a few seconds, but God, it felt so nice and just the thought that he would be able to do this again was too much for his sleep-deprived brain to handle.  All he could do was stare at her with a goofy smile on his face, though it didn't seem like she could do much else either. 

 "Marinette," the red kwami interrupted their moment, "Your parents will be getting up soon.  Don't you think you two should go to bed." 

 Marinette snapped out of the moment,  

"Oh, you're right.  We probably should." 

* * *

 Alya's phone vibrated under her pillow. As much as she appreciated every comment and follower on the ladyblog, she didn't enjoy being woken up by notifications at all times of night…or morning.  It was 7 am. 

 "Shit, shit, shit," she muttered to herself.  She hadn't meant to fall asleep when she did.  She promised herself she'd just close her eyes for a minute.  Marinette is going to kill her. 

 She climbed over her boyfriend's sleeping form next to her and scrambled down the ladder to the loft.  Hopefully, last night wasn't completely disastrous for her best friend.  Marinette had been pretty nervous that she would embarrass herself.  Speaking of Marinette, where is she… 

 "Oh my god," Alya whisper yelled when she saw her friends.  They were cuddled up on the chaise lounge, legs tangled and Marinette's face nuzzled in the crook of her crush's neck. 

  _What the hell happened last night?_ Alya thought.  Marinette had only learned how to speak to Adrien a few weeks ago. How had she managed to end up in his arms in one night? 

 "Nino!" She tried to shake her boyfriend awake, "Wake up!  You're gonna want to see this." 

Nino just swatted her hand away and went back to sleep. 

"You're never going to believe me if you don't see for yourself…"   

No response.  

"Fine, I'll take pictures," she tiptoed back towards the cuddle pile on the couch and started recording.  This was gonna be good. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"  She spoke in full voice for the first time since she woke up. 

Neither of them stirred.  Why were all her friends such heavy sleepers? 

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty," She put a hand on Marinette's shoulder. 

The girl stirred a bit, but her cuddle buddy was not having it. He just pulled her closer. 

"Adrien, you'll have to let go of her sometime," Alya said. 

"No," he pouted eyes still closed, "Mine." 

Alya stifled a laugh. This was too good, and they weren't even fully awake yet. 

"Adrien," she mock-scolded, "Marinette isn't yours.  You'll have to share.  Let go." 

"No," Marinette chimed in, "He's warm." 

 _Here it comes._    
"Hey, Mari?" Alya said casually, "Do you realize what you're doing right now?" 

Marinette stiffened and opened her eyes.  She looked slowly from Alya to her camera to Adrien, and then it hit her. 

"Ahhhhh," she screamed as she not-so-gracefully fell off of the couch, effectively waking both herself and Adrien up. 

 _Yup, there it is._  

"Who is screaming?" Nino called from the loft bed above. 

Alya scoffed, "So, now you wake up?" 

"Someone _screamed_ ," he replied. 

"That was just Mari.  Don't worry she'll be fine," Alya explained, but Marinette was far from fine.  She was shell shocked, still on the floor. 

"What happened?" Adrien sat up concerned. 

Alya smirked, "You and Marinette were pretty cozy on the couch just now.  I think it was too much for her to handle." 

Much to Alya's surprise, Adrien blushed.   
_What the--?_  

"Hey. Mari?" Adrien asked quietly, "Did we kiss in your kitchen last night?" 

Marinette sat straight up, a matching blush on her cheeks, "Yes." 

"WHAT?!" Alya and Nino shouted simultaneously. 

"So, I wasn't imagining that you're..." He leaned down to whisper the rest of his sentence in Marinette's ear. 

Marinette gave him a small smile, "Yes." 

"And that means that you know that I'm--" 

"Yes." 

Adrien grinned, "And you still have a crush on me?" 

Marinette covered her face in her hands and nodded.  That seemed to satisfy Adrien as he smiled beside himself and helped Marinette from off the floor and back into his arms. 

Alya thought, _Of course they would be super clingy... They're the two most touchy-feely people I know, but that doesn't explain how this happened so fast._  

"Dude, what happened last night?" Nino asked his best friend. 

"It's kind of...complicated," was Adrien's only reply.     
Alya narrowed her eyes, "Really?" She looked to her best friend. 

Marinette mouthed, "I'll tell you later." 

Alya looked to Nino.  He looked just as confused as she felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr (macaronize.tumblr.com or my ml sideblog plaggplz.tumblr.com)
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated. I haven't written in a while.


End file.
